Rain turns to Snow
by Pulse
Summary: Alternate ending to Whisper, Clark tells Lana his secret, now they are snowed in at the Talon, Clana
1. Rain Turns to Snow

ALTERNATE ENDING TO "Whisper"  
  
Summary: Clark tells his secret to Lana, they get snowed in at the Talon….. Major Clana  
  
Please let me know what you think, this is my first fanfic!  
  
.:*Rain turns to Snow*:.  
  
Clark watched Lana walk down the steps from his loft. He wanted to stop her, to just hold her and to have her return the embrace, but something was stopping him. He wished he could return to that day when he left her to go to Metropolis. He would've taken it all back. Leaving her like that, he saw now, ultimately meant losing her. But he knew he'd never be able to move on, unlike Lana, who threw those words, "I met someone", right at his heart. He knew he had hurt her and he didn't want to do it again, but he couldn't just except the fact that it was over between them. His love for her was so deep and pure. It wasn't like most teenage relationships, usually based upon infatuation. Although, he had to admit Lana's beauty definitely added to his love for her, there was still something more present. This was real love and he knew it. He just didn't know if she felt the same. He wanted her to, but it felt like she just slipped through his fingers. "She doesn't love me anymore," he convinced himself in his mind.  
  
  
  
He heard the door to her jeep close, a sound he wished he didn't have to hear. He'd been hearing a lot of things with his new super hearing, and it had already caused problems with Chloe and Lex. He focused it on Lana, hoping he'd hear something that might change things between them for the better. *Sniffle, sniffle, sob* "Oh my God, Clark, she's crying, over me?" he thought in a confused manner. Without thinking, he darted to try to catch her, leaving a cloud of dust in the barn.   
  
"God Lana, what are you doing, you love him, you know it." Lana didn't know why she was pulling away from Clark. Maybe she felt he needed punishing for leaving her that summer. But hadn't she punished him enough? Of course, what he did was truly wrong and hurt her so deeply, she wasn't sure what to think, but his eyes, oh his eyes, he looked so disappointed, so somber, so hurt, she almost thought he was close to crying. But now she was the one crying.  
  
Clark stopped running with his super speed as he gained on Lana's car, right as she was leaving his driveway. He returned to a human run and Lana must have seen him running behind her car, waving his arms, motioning her to stop. because she did stop.  
  
Clark approached the driver's side window, as it slowly lowered to reveal a red and wet faced Lana, still sniffling. "Hi Clark, what do you want?" she said, still wiping tears from her eyes. "Lana, you're crying, why? Have I hurt you again? I just want to be with you, I want things between us to be normal again, I love you Lana and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you," he said as he slowly started to turn around, about to walk away from her again. "No, Clark, wait!" Clark's heart, broken and abused, suddenly lifted, at hearing these words. "Please Clark, I love you too. Don't leave me, not again, please." The storm clouds that Clark had not noticed, soon became apparent, as it began to rain. "Clark, all I've ever wanted was you, I've been pushing you away out of fear. Fear of what I feel for you, its so intense." Clark, now wet from cold rain, felt like his heart had been mended, that was what he's been wanting to hear since he came back to Smallville.  
  
His hair was soaked, glued to his forehead, his t-shirt was also drenched, sticking to his chest. "How could I ever think of leaving him, he's so cute, so sweet." "Clark, you're soaking wet! Get in."   
  
  
  
Jumping at the request, Clark ran around the front of the car to the other side, opened the door and hopped onto the seat, it, now too, drenched with water. "Sorry 'bout the seat." he said, somewhat embarrassed. "It's ok, its just water," she said, smiling through remnants of tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right," returning the grin. Lana released the brakes and pressed the gas, not really knowing where to go. "You know exactly when to show up, Clark. It was like you knew I was crying." At hearing this, Clark knew what he had to do to get anywhere with Lana. "Lana, I have something I need to tell you, something that may come as a big surprise; you may not even believe me." Curious, Lana replied,   
  
"Okay, sounds interesting, shoot."   
  
"Lana, I'm not a regular person, you could actually say I'm not exactly, well, human," Clark gulped.   
  
"What are you saying Clark?"  
  
"Okay, I'll just go right out and say this, you have to believe me. I'm not from Earth. I came to Earth during the meteor shower; the meteor rocks are pieces of my planet. I think it blew up or something, but my real, biological parents sent me here, to protect me I guess." Clark was unbelievably nervous to hear her reply.   
  
" You're kidding right?" She said this even though she had noted his seriousness in saying such a crazy thing.  
  
"No, I'm not. I can prove it, I have certain abilities. Please don't be afraid of me, I'm still the same person, the same Clark. The same man that loves you."  
  
Lana gave in to her doubt, and believed him.  
  
"So is this why you've lied so many times, ran out on most of our dates and practically saved the whole town from meteor infected people?"  
  
"Yea it is, and I didn't want to lie to you anymore, I needed to tell you the truth."  
  
"Well show me something you can do with these "abilities" that you have."  
  
"Ok, stop the car."  
  
Clark got out and ran with his super speed to the flower shop, bought a dozen roses, and sped back to the car in less than one minute. He opened the door and got back in the car.  
  
"These are for you." He handed the flowers to her.  
  
"Thank you Clark, they're beautiful. But back to your powers. Ok, you disappeared, and then reappeared with a dozen roses. Teleportation?"  
  
"Nope, super speed."  
  
"Wow, well I'm amazed Clark. You're not human? You look human enough to me," she said as she eyed his chest and abs which were in perfect view under his wet shirt.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not human in a sense but I look at myself as a human being."  
  
"What else can you do?"  
  
"I have heat vision, but since it's raining, I can't really show you that. I also have super hearing, which is a new one to me, it developed because of my temporary blindness, and there's one more…" Clark turned a little red.   
  
"What?"  
  
"X-Ray vision…"  
  
"So you can see through things?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Like walls, and….clothes?" Lana shifted in discomfort.  
  
"Yea, but I promise you Lana, I've never used it on you, you have to believe me," he said very distressed.  
  
"It's okay Clark, I believe you."  
  
"One more thing, do you remember that necklace you had with the meteor rock?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"It's my only weakness, it's called kryptonite."  
  
"So that's why you always got sick around me?"  
  
Embarrassed, Clark replied, "Yea, that's why."  
  
During all this deep conversation, they didn't realize that the rain had turned to snow.  
  
"Oh Clark, it's snowing!"   
  
This was the first snow of winter, always a special thing in Smallville.  
  
"First snow of the season." Clark smiled at the woman he knew was the love of his life.  
  
"So, superman, where should we go?"  
  
"How 'bout the Talon?"  
  
"Well I was just thinking of closing it because of the snow. I need to go anyway, so sure, that sounds good, we can talk some more too."  
  
The ride to the Talon was filled with questions. All about Clarks powers, his real parents and his planet. Clark was ecstatic that Lana accepted him. "I guess she really does love me…" He had always wanted to tell her, but he was afraid of rejection, of losing yet again. "I guess I underestimated her."  
  
Like it??? Next Chapter will be coming soon!!! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Boiling Water

Chapter 2: Boiling Water

" Lana Lang, what the hell are you thinking!? Did everything he just told you totally blow over your head? Clark Kent, good ol' beautiful flannel enthusiast, is not from planet earth!" Lana just couldn't believe the way she reacted to Clark's confession, was she high or something when he told her he had super human powers?

As Lana pulled up to the Talon, Clark realized how suddenly hard it was snowing. "Wow, it looks like we may be stuck at the Talon for awhile. At least we'll have plenty of caffeine, and I'll be with you..." Clark couldn't believe the leap he just made, it may not even have been the best time to make such a jump considering the bomb, no nuke, he just dropped on Lana.

Not sure how to answer, Lana replied, "Yeah, can never have too much coffee" she said displaying a false grin while also totally avoiding Clark's dangerous statement.

Both of the incredibly confused highschoolers got out of the car and quickly jogged to the Talon door. Being the gentleman he is, Clark swiftly opened the door for Lana, hoping that she hadn't changed her mind about his secret. 

The Talon was totally empty. All the employees had assumed they could leave while they still could, and no one in Smallville was stupid enough to underestimate the first snow, at least no one who was actually thinking straight at the time. 

"Well it looks like your right Clark, I don't think we're going to be leaving anytime soon" 

Forgetting about his powers, she reconsidered, "Oh, but I guess it doesn't really pose a threat to you, so you can leave, if you want..." Lana may have been sort of afraid of Clark because of what she now knew, but she still had the same deep feeling around him, like she was safe, and maybe even more safe now, again because of her new knowledge. Lana couldn't kid herself, she wanted Clark to stay and she desperately tried to show this through her eyes as she gazed at him with a yearning look. 

"Lana, I may be able to speed off to my house in an instant, but something's telling me to stay here with you, a kind of feeling, would you mind?" Relieved with his response, even though she knew deep down it was what he would say, Lana quickly replied, "Oh no, not at all Clark, we have a lot more talking to do, and I really would appreciate the company."

Clark went back into the storage room and managed to find some blankets and pillows that had been there for a similar situation. People in Smallville had learned to prepare for things, floods, tornadoes, snowstorms, meteor showers...

"Hey, Lana, I found some blankets and stuff in the storage room, you can sleep on the couch and I can set up a bed on the floor for myself."

"Oh Clark, you don't have to do that, I can sleep on the floor." Forgetting, yet again, he probably doesn't have the same back pain that people get from sleeping on hard surfaces. 

"No its no problem, but before we do that, how 'bout we sit down and have a cup of coffee, I feel like I have more explaining to do."

"Ok Clark if you insist, I'll get the coffee." Lana fumbled with the coffee maker and then something became apparent to her. 

"Clark, come here for a sec, I need your help with something." Clark jumped from his seat to help out, farm or no farm, he had always been such a gentleman. 

"Sure Lana, what is it?" Smiling at the thought of asking him this, Lana spoke

" Ya think you could help me heat up this water for our coffee? You didn't get to show me your heat vision in the rain."

"Uh, sure, I'd love to help out." Targeting the water in the coffee pot, Clark concentrated. Suddenly streams of heat poured from his eyes, it wasn't fire, but it wasn't just air either. Almost immediately, the water started bubbling and steaming as Lana stood in amazement. 

"Oh my God, Clark, that's amazing." Lana paused as her awe seemed to turn to worry. Clark saw this change in emotion and intercepted.

" Lana, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much." Lana had yearned to hear those words from Clark since he came back from Metropolis, and then it hit her, alien or not, this was obviously the same Clark Kent, she just knew more about him now, the one wall that kept them apart had been torn down, she had loved an alien the whole time, nothing was different now. To her Clark wasn't an alien at all, he wasn't an alien to anyone, he was just a guy who wasn't from Smallville, Kansas, and that's all that mattered to Lana. But she still needed to learn more about him. 

"I know Clark, and now I can understand you, I can truly love you back, and I do. Let's go sit down, okay?" 

She kissed him softly on the cheek. Forgetting all about the coffee, Clark and Lana sat down at a table near the corner. Clark pulled out the chair for Lana, showing again what a gentleman he was.

"So hit me with some more questions." "Actually Clark, I kinda want to hear this from your point of view, I wanna know how you feel." 

"Really, well um, where should I start?"

"Well, have you ever met your real parents?" 

"I haven't met them in person, but I have sort of talked to my biological father, his name is Jor-el but I haven't really talked to him since..." 

Clark shuddered to think about leaving Smallville last summer, but not just leaving Smallville, leaving Lana, and deeply hurting her in the process.

"Since when Clark?" 

"Since I left for Metropolis last summer, something he told me was part of the reason I got so scared and angry." Lana felt Clark's pain when he tried to explain without bringing back emotions that both felt last summer.

"What did he say Clark?"

"He said I had a destiny, and that I had to leave everyone I loved here in Smallville, Mom, Dad, you. So I tried to destroy the ship, thinking it would destroy this destiny I had, but I only ended up killing my Mom's baby." 

Clark stared down, concentrating, as if trying to fry his shoes or see if his skeleton looked any different than the last time he looked. Lana, being the sensitive person she is, noticed Clark's shame, and that he deeply regretted running off that summer, and if anything, it may have been the only normal teenage thing he'd ever done. Clark Kent got angry and frustrated, so he turned to red kryptonite, ran off to a big city and tried to forget the people he knew he loved. Almost a typical rebellious teen. 

"I'm sorry Clark. This is obviously a hard thing for you to talk about, and we don't have to anymore if you don't want to." She put her hand on his cheek, lifted his head, and stroked his cheekbone a couple times with her thumb before Clark replied. 

"Lana I..."

"It's ok, I know your sorry for leaving, I could tell by just looking at you when talked about it just now, and I can't help but forgiving you. I realize now that I really do love you Clark, and you really love me." She stared that famed Lana look at Clark. Clark moved his head in closer. 

"I do." 

~~What do ya think about the second chapter!!?? Reviews are appreciated! ~~


	3. The Kiss

3rd chapter is up!!! Hope you guyses like it! Thanks for all the positive reviews and feedback on the way the story should go! Keep em comin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their lips were in each others reach, but neither of them jumped at this chance. Clark just stared into Lana's eyes, it was like kissing her, but without the contact. Lana stared back into Clark's eyes, and got the same feeling.

"Lana--" Clark was going to say that he would've told Lana sooner about his powers, but he was just protecting her from people who would try to get to Clark's secret through her. But….his explanation was cut short by the lips of Lana Lang.

This kiss was one that both of them had been waiting for, for quite some time. This kiss had been hoarding up inside Lana's heart since Clark got back, but her mind told her he hurt her and she couldn't be with him after what he did. As for Clark, he'd been wanting to kiss Lana ever since he took that ring off, but he knew he couldn't after what he did, after how he had hurt her so badly. 

The kiss was more passionate than anything either had felt. Even past ones between them didn't hold a candle to this one. And what would a kiss like this one be like without tongue? Their lips moved in a rhythm, when one pushed forward the other moved back a bit and vice-versa. Clark's super-hearing flashed on at his excitement and he heard her heart beat. It was going a lot faster than it regularly would. Then he heard his and it was going just as fast, if not faster.

Lana was the first to pull away for some air, and she couldn't help smiling as she did.

"Are you sure making out isn't one of your powers Clark?" [A/N--lol that was really chee-z I know.]

But she didn't give him a chance to answer.

Clark was surprised at Lana. She was never known to be one to be so bold. Not many people got to kiss Lana Lang. She was well guarded, but Clark had started penetrating her defenses when they were kids. No one knew Lana as well as Clark did. They had spent many hours in his loft and at the Talon, talking about their problems, and they had been through so much together. They had laughed a lot and definitely cried quite a bit, even if Clark didn't shed a tear, he was hurting inside. 

Now Lana knew everything about Clark. As scary as some of his secrets were, he was still the same literal boy next door. 

The make out session was becoming pretty heated. Before either of them knew it, they had moved to the couch. Lana was on top of Clark and Clark kept it that way, making sure he wouldn't crush her if they flipped over.

One of Clark's hands was in Lana's hair, holding her head in place. While the other was down south, not on her butt but almost. 

As for Lana, one hand was on the side of Clark's neck while the other was making its way around his abs.

Now Clark decided he was gonna make a move. He broke away from Lana's lips and went down to her neck. He gave her a few hickeys, but he was very gentle while he did.

Both of them still had their coats on , so things were getting really hot. Lana decided she would take Clark's coat off for him. After struggling with it a bit, she got it off and dropped it on the floor. But….she didn't stop there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But that is where I will stop, for now! MUAHAHA lol ok sorry ill post again soon but gimme your reviews, constructive criticism! And give me some feedback on how you think the story should go.


	4. Pressure

Hey !!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, you know how school can get around spring break with quarter tests and such but anywho, thanx for all the constructive criticism! Keep reviewing!

Pressure

=============================================

She definitely did not stop at Clark's shirt. 

Once it was off, Lana decided pretty much everything was going to go with it. She was sick of watching Clark go by in the hallways, sip coffee at the Talon and stare into the tube of black abyss which was his telescope when she knew he loved her but wouldn't do anything about. She couldn't stand not doing anything about the way she felt for him, even if he had hurt her so many times, he had always saved her more.

Clark liked to dress with layers, which became more and more apparent and stressful to Lana as she tried to get all the clothing off his perfectly chiseled upper body. 

Finally, the last shirt came off. 

"Whoa." Lana thought to herself. "How could I have been so close to Clark all these years and never fully appreciate his amazing body?"

Lana went in for another heated lip lock. Now she was straddled across Clark's waist with her hands on his chest.

Clark felt that Lana was way to clothed for how exposed he felt. He slipped his left hand up Lana's back, under her shirt, massaging her with his fingertips. His right hand held her head against his, as he tried to deepen their kiss. Clark pulled away, gripped the bottom of Lana's shirt and lifted it up gently as Lana lifted her arms straight up, easing the process. A pale yellow, lace bra was revealed and Clark immediately noticed that there had been a tight feeling around the fly of his jeans. 

Lana also noticed. 

Clark gently pulled her lips back to his, as she rode his erection.

"Oh God, Clark. I love you."

He looked back at her with the same deep eyes, deeper than the depths of the ocean.

Lana moved away from Clark's lips but never lost contact with him. She moved down his jaw line, oh Clark Kent's jaw line. It was one of his hottest features, right up there with the abs. Down his neck, to his chest, then to his naval and right beneath it.

Clark let out a groan when Lana reached that area.

"I love you too Lana."

Their lips met again, for another brawl between their tongues, leaving their lips slightly bruised.

"ARRRGHH"

"What Clark!?? What's wrong?!"

"My hearing, I can't control it again!"

"Here, let me help you."

She shifted over to the other side of the couch and rested his head on her lap. Lana moved her fingers to Clark's temples and massaged them in a circular motion, trying to ease his mind from the noise.

"It stopped, thank God for you Lana. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem Clark." She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I think the change in air pressure from the weather is making my ears pop, effecting my super hearing."

"Why don't we just try to get some sleep 'til morning. You can rest your ears that way. We'll see how the snow situation is tomorrow too."

Lana placed Clark's head on a pillow in place of her lap as she got up to grab the pillows and blankets Clark had collected. She threw two blankets over Clark and replaced his current pillow with a nice down one and put another right next to his. She laid down in front of him (he was on his side) conforming to the position of his body. Clark placed his arm over her upper body, letting his hand rest under her chest. Lana put her arm over his, and grasped his hand.

She could feel his breath on her neck.

Clark moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe for a few moments. He whispered, "Good night Lana, I love you."

Lana had never felt safer than at this moment, with the arms of the one she loved around her, protecting her, loving her. 

Within a few minutes, both were fast asleep.

========================================================================

Yaaaaaaaaaaaay, we love clana! At least I know I do! Give me your feedback, REVIEW!! Make suggestions if you like because this is totally just off the top of my head, my fingers just keep typing.


End file.
